Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for conveniently and an aesthetically covering a bed system. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for rapidly covering and straightening a bed and arranging a comforter and pillows in a time efficient manner.
Description of the Related Art
During sleep, most people substantially disheveled the sheets, blankets, pillows and other objects commonly found on a standard bed. Generally, when a bed is not in use, people prefer a bed to be “made” such that the bedding is covered by a comforter or similar device and the pillows are arranged to create a neat, clean appearance. While the neat appearance of a made bed is often considered desirable, properly making a bed can be inconvenient and time-consuming. This may be especially true when only one person is making the bed. This often requires a single individual to shuttle back and forth from each side of the bed adjusting it many times before the bed attains the desired appearance.
A hotel or motel often must neatly arrange or otherwise make the beds of several different guests in many different rooms. This may consume a substantial amount of time for the hotel staff. Similarly, many children and even some adults dread the daily chore of making a bed.
It has also become more common for persons to desire multiple arrangements and styles for making up a single bed. This generally requires having a number of completely different bed covering systems.
A nimiety of devices and methods have been developed to change, alter or simplify the bed making process. Unfortunately, many of these alternative bed making devices and techniques serve only to further complicate the process. This is due in part to a desire to provide multiple arrangements of the same components in order to increase and enhance diversity of bed making arrangements as opposed to providing several different bedding materials for a single bed.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a simpler, more efficient method of effectively making a bed in a short amount of time and producing a superior results.